


Ｒｏｌｌ / lloᴚ

by MiuraMi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuraMi/pseuds/MiuraMi
Summary: It was odd when they had first met.Yet despite that, He never thought that he would found a friend such as him.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The wind never felt so comforting.   
On the rooftop that soon became rowdy after years of silence.  
  


He never thought such an encounter would bring such fault.  
  


From the moment they've met-  
A soul found himself falling into a love without a care or why.  
  


To think that he would found someone there for him to love in kind.   
The bursting taste that was too sweet to fight against its temptations.  
  


_"We are the same. Though... the only difference between us is.."  
_

His eyes stared down to the place that sunk deep beneath the deeps of mementos.  
All he could see is nothing but a future out of sight.  
  


The velvet room greets him yet again, but this times,  
with such a sneaky kind of a two-faced lie.  
  


Reminding a single fact, he is nothing more but  
 _A fool who could never hold the world in his hands._


	2. 0

It was odd from the moment they've met.

Well-

considering that he is lying flat on the floor staring up to this male. Who suddenly appeared in front of him, looking down towards him in a squatting position.

He had been in awkward situations before, but this is a first for Kusuru Akira to be in. It's not like he wanted to kiss the floor, a few students thought that it would be funny to trip and embraces him in the hallway.

Damn those rumors about him-

But still-

Their eyes locked for who knows how long. Akira let the view sink in. This teen wore a green jacket, styled much like the school's gym wear. A black shirt and green throwers with black leggings.

His arm supported his head as he stared down at Akira with an odd expression.

What had Akira frozen in place was his face. It felt as if this man reflected the beauty of the ocean in his eyes. His hair parted from the right, at just about the right length it framed his face well.

..

.... 

"Hm~..."

  
Akira could hear a soft hum, bringing himself back into reality as he caught himself staring for too long.

"Ah- I-" Causing him to stumble upon his words, oddly, in embarrassment.

Akira was never one to be bothered with any of these. Being laughed at, or mocked behind his back. He had grew to just ignore all of such things. An reaction from him would just make the bullies worst.

And yet, why does he felt his face heat up in this meeting?

"You... Are you alright?"

  
The male spoke, although despite his question. It surprisingly didn't sound genuine.

Akira scrambled to stand up, pulling his bag back onto his shoulder.

Silently praying that Morgana doesn't decide to throw a fit right now, considering that he had just basically body-slammed the floor. He should buy him sushi later as an apology.

"I- I am. Thank you for your worry.-" 

  
"Really?"

Almost instantly the male cuts through his words.

Again. That tone of voice didn't sound good to hear.

".. I don't understand, what do you mean?" Akira muttered, confused at this sudden turn of events.

Who is this person? And why does his question sound so...

"Yes, I am" He found himself saying.

  
Watching as the male stared at him briefly before turning away.

"If you insist."

and left.

* * *

"Oh? This is rare."

Ryuji had almost fallen off the table when the sudden voice Spooked them four. 

"W-Who are you??!!??"

They all turned to see a male wearing green gym wear.

Akira instantly recognized who this man is. "You..." He uttered unconsciously. "Eh-? Do you know him?" Ann asked,

meanwhile Morgana ducked underneath a table in an attempt to hide.

After all, animals aren't allowed here and he isn't planning on getting caught this early.

"No, I- We met in the hallway.."

"Who are you?... You don't seem to be a student. Are you a new sports teacher here or something??"

Indeed, the male's attire is sportswear.

And they have never seen him on school grounds until now.

"Shouldn't one introduce himself before asking for names?" the male spoke without missing a beat.

"Ah-.. I guess so.." Ryuji sounded almost defeated, grunting, he reluctantly replied. "Sakamoto Ryuji."

"I'm Tamaki Ann..." Ann spoke, slightly hesitant about this situation.

Could this new man possibly be a teacher?

If so, they are so going to be expelled for being on the roof.

"... Kurusu Akira..." Akira uttered, unsure of what to say further.

The male merely smiled. 

"There's no need to be tense..

"My name is Matsui Misune. I'm your senior here."

"Dude! For real?! You should have just told us man! We thought that you were a teacher or something!"

Ryuji let out a huge sigh of relief. So did Ann. "But, Why aren't you wearing our uniform?" Ann spotted out.

"I am."

he was met with confused gazes.

"Ah- I forgot. Forgive me, this is the School's previous design. They changed it- I think, a few years before your batch."

"Ohh I see..." Ann nodded

"But still, it is rare to see a group like yours on the rooftop" Misune walked towards the railing.

Enjoying the scenery for a moment before turning back to them with a smile,

"It's a nice change of view."

"Erm.. Matsui-San, will you.. Tell on us?"

Ann had already been pacing back and forth in his head.

Worry that they would be losing their hideout, while risking being expelled.

"No worries, I won't.   
Call me Misune, I'm not used to people calling me by my surname."


End file.
